Oftentimes trays are utilized to hold food and drinks. Some trays are designed to be affixed to a seat back in front of the user, such as at a sports arena or stadium. These trays generally include a means for affixing the tray to the seat back in front of the user. Such trays include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,866 ('866 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,659 ('659 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433 ('433 patent), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,005 ('005 patent).
However, in some of these prior art trays the means for attachment to a seat back that can interfere with a person sitting in the seat having the seat back. For example, the '659 patent discloses a tray holder that requires seat support members and a seat back-rest on the seat in front of the user, and the '433 patent discloses a tray apparatus that uses flexible mounting straps to attach the apparatus to the seat.
Also, other prior art trays are not easily affixable to a seat back, as they require screws or other such attachment mechanisms. For example, the '866 patent discloses a collapsible table that is attached using a screw or bolt, the '659 patent discloses a tray holder that utilizes fastening means, and the '005 patent discloses a concession tray that requires a bolt or other hardware in order to affix the tray to the seat back.
Other trays, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,732,990, 7,198,327, and 7,290,746, are able to be placed into an existing cup holder. However, these trays are not particularly envisioned as being used for a seat back having an existing cup holder.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a portable tray table that offers one or more improvements over the known art. It is desirable to provide a portable tray table that is easily affixable to a seat back without disturbing a person sitting in the seat with the seat back that is holding the tray table. It is also desirable to provide a portable tray table having an improved design for providing a tray table that affixes to a seat back having an existing cup holder.